pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - UW Terraway
Can the terra sins/eles still do this with the sliver nurf? A/Me chamber is the A/Me chamber entirely safe? i tested it by using triple bonders to mimic the EMO but they also used regen bonds and i think unless u spam SR ur dead, may be slightly difficult, maybe its because i didnt use a full conset, but it just seems a little unsafe. and sry my username is messed up XD :Me and a friend did a run with it....it works so nice. a standard bonder sucks tho. So it's at the moment not the best for PuG's cuz not many ele bonders around. Falrach 05:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) did u have to spam SR with it? ::I didn't even use it....I changed EN for Arcane Echo and SR for GDA. max hit from aatxes was 3 or sumtin. Falrach 05:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::This worked briliantly NegroHunter 21:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) GDA? :This dang i still cant get it to work properly, but back on topic of the all builds, i think the Lt is apparently the hardest job, and i always did chamber in dayway and old UWSC ( ialways did EMO too) but does the E/Me Lt tank currently on page work without visages? im just wondering. Commandercm :I don't see any Visages other than what is in the pictures/variants. So the answer is yes, they work without. -- 01:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Ele LT sometimes has problems when he is unlucky with the adrenaline, when they time Fear Me! with alot of interrupts on stoneflesh, and if he gets interrupted ur ded. Falrach 05:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) cool someone changed LT to an A/Me, now maybe pvx bound PUGS will run it Commandercm what does the Chamber-Bonder do at dhuum? Die? Or does he tank dhuum now? 13:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :die --Pryon 18:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) vale emo question where does the emo stand at the beginning of wrathfull and how many spirits do you have to bond? --Pryon 14:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :roughly around where the group closest the reaper spawns. I always try to bond a whole group of spirits or whatever is nearby. Really, energy shouldn't be a problem. 21:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Video Is there any tutorial for the e/mo vale or lab team?-- 01:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet but im sure there will be one soon, geor said he might do LT next --Pryon 12:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Required Weapon the SoS is recomended to have "Weapon: any enchanting +20% weapon whit +20 Energy" but does not have a enchantment in its skill bar... so why is this weapon needed? And what about the Nec? Does the SS have enough energy or is a zealous spear required? Acalia Draken 13:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) T1 (Wastes) How do you do the Waste quest? like in detail PuG's put the LT or T4 (if A/Me) at king, to kill skeles, a terra as center tank, he aggroes everything excepts skeles. they put at both sides a terra that hides from skele fire to stuck the skeles. when everything's popped LT/T4 kills skeles, after that center tank balls all and LT/T4+SS kill. savvy? btw, on guru there's a map, at dayway threat. Falrach 05:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ok so im kinda confused as to what the wastes sins job is after poping reaper.... do you just farm or what?? i cant seem to find any vids on it either... all comments help thanks Too Late To Run 5-18-10 :as T1 you do escort after clearing quest area. But if Lab team already took UWG you can farm till they are done. Then do it after UWG. For escort, make sure to pull mindblades away. Falrach 06:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Why does Pits use Brawler's Insignias? I noticed how the Pits Tank is using Brawler's Insignias as opposed to Nightstalker's Insignias. They both only affect the character while attacking, but Nightstalker's gives +5 armor compared to Brawler's Insignias. Any specific reason as to why that is the case? --Wolfdm3 17:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Blessed Insignias would also be an alternative to Brawler's, since you wouldn't have to melee in order to have increased armor at all times.--Wolfdm3 23:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Someone's a cheapskate? No good reason. Use nightstalkers. 01:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Builds and Armor This section is meant to have a better overview in the discussion about the builds. Labyrinth Team * / Shadow Form tank :He should have 105 hp armor. Shouldn't that be on the page to? And if you use Mental Block, Shadow Refuge isn't needed. And can anyone put the E/Me version on the page? F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::105 hp is for nabs. Standard health, only SoD as heal and you should be fine. Don't forget blessed armor+a +10 AL vs slashing. Grasps shud hit 2 at max. Get channeling instead.... It makes life lots easier. Falrach 20:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) * / Emo Bonder :Can't Elemental Lord be kicked for Essence Bond? This will extend the time the Elementalist can bond the Tank. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::if you can't keep bonds up you should uninstall. Nuff said. Falrach 20:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vale Team * / SoS : * / SS Necromancer : T1 Wastes * / Obsidian Flesh Terra : * / Shadow Form Variant :Shouldn't it be: Glyph of Lesser Energy, Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Sliver Armor? As BuH + Intensity doesn't boost the damage that much, it does consume far more energy and Intensity can only be used once every 36 seconds. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::BUH and int ignore SF's dmg cap until you recast SF. Falrach 20:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) T2 Mountains * / Obsidian Flesh Terra :What happened to this variant? F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Obby Flesh doesnt allow people to attack so making a flesh terra useless for mtns because you are required to interrupt their traps. * / Shadow Form Variant :Do you really need heart of shadow? You got enough heal already. You can better use Glyph of Lesser Energy to be able to spam you Sliver Chain. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) T3 Pools * / Obsidian Flesh Terra : * / Obsidian Flesh Terra : * / Shadow Form Variant ::Do you really need heart of shadow? You got enough heal already. You can better use Glyph of Lesser Energy to be able to spam you Sliver Chain. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) T4 Pits * / Shadow Form Mesmer :And again, someone put Heart Of Shadow in this build. Why? if it is meant as a heal, than use Shadow Sanctuary. Lot better. Must have been someone that really loves Heart of Shadow. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) * / Shadow Form Sliver :Same as above. But here is Glyph of Lesser Energy probably better. F.c.sauer 15:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) For those 3. HoS is for bjump and in pools, watch DLway pools and you see why it's so good. At T2 usually SoD better but that's all. For T4.... Ez glitching skellies ftw. Might want to change it on A/Me version tho. Falrach 20:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Armor of Earth? Can you use Armor of Earth instead of Stoneflesh Aura? Konschu 18:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, you really need the dmg reduction at some places. Falrach 05:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update There was an update wich give mindblades leech signet, i dont know if its a big problem but it hits trough sf and of. --SjoerdieBoy XXL 09:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sliver too. 20:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Run an A/Me or E/Me with Mantra of Resolve. Take an e-management skill also. Zedone2 03:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Just go a/e with GoLE and yu shud be fine, someone update the builds....im too frikking lazy (and I still gotta make like 3 builds that are in my head for some time) Falrach 05:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Use Glyph of concentration.... Prob solved. :Glyph every spell you want to cast? fun fun. Zedone2 09:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes the pits sin takes glyph istead of IAU. iau is for noobs. and cast shadowform shroud and sliver. dont need stoneflesh for planes. in pits you simply dont use glyph. and it has a perfect recharge time to cast sf and sliver. my opinion its the best resolution. def better then mantra. thats just retarted. :Leech Signet interrupts any action, not just spells. Have you tested running plains with Glyph of Conc or is this just a theorycraft? 06:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) E/Me lab tank is now, as it has always been, much better than a/me... new sliver ftw? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 174.112.9.54 (talk • ) 02:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC). Leech Signet doesnt interrupt GoC! 21:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well I just ran a 50min clear with seperste plains sin with no stoneflesh but GoC. Worked well, and I popes quick. The mtns sin does mtns then goes to poolsand does that. All other areas do their normal areas. My R\A wastes did solo wastes quest as well. Works nice. Whirling defenses lasts perfectly long enough tokill all 3 skeles. Could be looking at faster runs then b4 nerf. Rangers how well does the melandrus resilience ranger hold up, and could someone post videos of other areas apart from wastes Zedone2 03:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's only good for wastes really. If you need to cover someone, you would have to use the E/R build. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Mtns + Pools Can't we fix up the builds for this? It's one of the most common team setups for Mountains terra to do Pools. Here's the build: This is what my friends use. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :This is my take: : :Why? Because Radiation Field is NOT needed. It is helpful for pools but when you are doing mountains, it is useless. +7 natural health regen eats up radiation field, even at its full potential (causing -10 health degen after recast). Most of the time, Obsidian Behemoths spawn right next to each other. However, at most three behemoth's Healing Springs will heal any one obsidian behemoth. Once you reposition yourself, EBSOH+Sliver should damage one behemoth. Now you're press TAB like crazy to find the next healing spring to strike. You can never really catch 3 at a time and if you do, it took 300 hours. What I do is I take YMLAD in place of Radiation Field and have my char attacking one behemoth while keeping my target on another. When the other one uses Healing Spring, I knock it down with YMLAD. In this way, I finish mountains often before restore is popped. However, it does leave you with the tiny burden of having to sliver down the dryders, but in most cases, you can do this before team ever finishes. :In addition, you can actually finish Terrorweb Queen yourself, but if you're in a good group that isn't wiping, don't bother. It takes a good 10 minutes to do so. just pull skeles one by one and sliver them down (after you make sure no grasping darknesses or white-colored Terrorweb Dryders will affect sliver). Cope Land 12:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Good luck doing 45 minute mtnspools runs. there are ranging 12-18 minute mtnspools with rad field :::actually, you still can reach that time without radfield, just dont suck at scattering em. run up, pull em to far wall, hos down and dc up as soon as they start to scatter. you kill last 1-2 by tanking em in front of reaper. also, using HoS to jump up the wall and break aggro /win. Falrach 05:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::your gunna need luck and skill to barely pull off a 17 or 18 minute run with ymlad while rad is average 16 or 15 if done right Amethyst Sorrow 06:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::FH is your friend, its the most pro of em all, allowing the kill of multiple behes with 1 sliver if your pro, 5 min mnts pop all the way. Falrach 18:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::FH may be awesome for mtns but its nab for pools, with radifeld you can get close to a 13 minute run, like just today Shoot Low got a 14 minute mtnspools with rad field however with fh the fastest you could get is 16 or 17. Amethyst Sorrow 20:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually managed to do a 13 min mnts + pools run with HoS and Rad Field Here's a few pictures to prove it: http://img139.imageshack.us/i/gw735.jpg/ http://img717.imageshack.us/i/gw734.jpg/ 13 is easy with rad field and you used a summon... try getting 13 w/o a summon and I will be impressed besides 13 is an easy mark to hit, 12 min is the mark most of the hardcore mtn/pools guys are shooting for we all have already got our 13 to many times for it to be the fastest it can possibly be done. Two runs both 13 min both with no summon http://img218.imageshack.us/img218/2994/gw161.jpg http://img232.imageshack.us/img232/3596/gw162.jpg I'm tired of 13 its to easy I want my 12 --Sarah.' 07:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you give any tips for getting 13 min w/o a summon? Lookie, rangers can do it too Falrach 17:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :P.S., I know its bad proof, but im getting better pics right now. Falrach 17:15, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You are 12 minutes while at reaper pop, the other was 13 minutes quest done, and you dont even show quest list to show if mtns is done. – alistic 06:36, 16 November 2010 (UTC) :::Here's another run, with doing the quests shown, also 5 min pop ftw better? anyone knowing ranger pools can see the last should have been 12 min or sth, but i messed up the pools pop. Falrach 15:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Back into testing Putting up the currently used builds and a few possible variants as well as fixing formatting, tactics, and tutorial videos. I'll post the new E/R and A/R builds & tactics as I get my hands on them.--TahiriVeila 02:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fix up necro? Dunno whats going on there, whether its supposed to be /rit or /mes, and skillbar/attributes. Zedone2 08:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :There must be a mix up with the T2 and T3. The T2 is "Mountains/Pools" and the T3 is supposed to pop Pools as well... It's confusing. Which one is supposed to do Pools or do they both do it? Nialiss 17:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was banned yesterday, I would have reverted all this because Auron said on MSN he doesn't care even a bit about PvE crap and vandalism on wiki. Also, I'm taking this to trial. And the new LT build sucks. Take a look at this screenshot. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 10:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Quick! Tell your buds how mean everyone on PvX is! Your mates saying your build is better than some other one is hardly convincing. Try providing actual evidence. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Add exta skill to optionals.../FACEPALM--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bloodsong For what godly reason would you not have bloodsong on main bar??????--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 13:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) whirling Couldnt a whirling ranger do a better job at mnts/pools than a perma since all the foes in the area are projictile's sure he wouldnt have armor of earth but he can take great dwarf armor or mental block--Jpuzimaki13 20:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Problem is that r/a needs corn+egg to maintain and no one wants to blow that much cash on a uw run that's going to fail anyways. Life Guardian 20:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :: dang guardian that relpy was quick and to reply to that why would he need any corn or eggs if perma can be maintained at 12 attribute beside you alread waste eggs and such for fowsc and other sc runs such as that. or an e/r with obsidian. well here look at this video thumb|340px|right It's just an idea mind you--Jpuzimaki13 20:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It could probably work well on a R/A. i'm not sure you'd have enough agro to do mountains well/quickly though.--TahiriVeila 23:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::R/A can't maintain SF without either deadly paradox or corn+egg. Life Guardian 00:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Where are you getting this from.... it is possible to maintain sf with just bu yes candy or egg would garantee easy to maintain. but we are talking about obsidian flesh instead so that he can have armor of earth or stoneflesh plus silver. although yes they might need candy but they only cost 100-400g each so what youl be gettin a lot back in return even if your group fails.(unless at the begining when clearing chambers).--Jpuzimaki13 00:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Also using an ele primary instead of ranger would garantee energy maintaing during entire run.--Jpuzimaki13 00:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Recharge of SF after cons is 24. Shadow form at 13 with an enchanting mod lasts 22.8. It's not maintainable unless you hit 15 shadow arts. At 14, it's duration is 24, which gives you .8 seconds to be casted on/rupted. R/A has more than enough survivability which makes r/e kind of a waste. The candy has to be refreshed for an hour which ends up being more than you gain =\ Life Guardian 01:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you need whirling defense on for more than ~20 seconds?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Life E/R not R/a or R/e I said that ele primary is best and you use obi flesh like the video i just showed. you, you can then maintain obisidian, tank, take dwarven stability and honor and use whirling defense and silver armor. next i would like to point this out life you can maintain sf at 13 attribute. just means you dont have that extra 2-4seconds to wait and cast jsut means you need to cast immediatly.if you dont believe me make a pvp sin with a +1 shadow arts and of enchanting wep take glyph of swiftness and see for yourself. r/a does not have enough defense for mnts from the slayer and the behemoths. --Jpuzimaki13 01:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Glyph is 25% bro, not 20% like an essence. R/A can just lolblind them and can keep WD up except like a 4 second downtime or sth if you have max dwarven. I think you'll live. Also, by the looks of it you have to sacrifice EBSoH, which is not good. Do you need goc for mnts/pools to run through plains? Life Guardian 02:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah i was about to say that soz for misunderstanding. well as i was saying ele or sin can go whirling. you wont need goc for running thru plains just need to cast everything befor aggroing that spawn of mindblades at pools also you should take buh instead of ebsoh cause ebsoh will not increase dmg of whirling only buh. e/r with whirling like in the video (minus the troll uegen+which can be replace with ebsoh or buh) can do mnts and pools simple and easy without a problem which im trying to get at whirling can wipe all of the dryders in 1 quick move instead of needing to spam sliver for over 5-10min.--Jpuzimaki13 02:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) T1 WASTE IDEA couldnt the waste terra instead of taking buh and optional take crystalwave and its duplicaTE SKILL TO DEAL 212 armor ignoring damage energy wouldnt be a problem would it since your converting all the damage to earth and gaing 4e every hit. any ideas?--Jpuzimaki13 06:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mtns + pools If I'm aware, Mtns + Pools doesn't need Armor of Earth at all. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) For Slayer its needed but team can do this q than AoE can be changed.Blacc 10:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Slayer would kick your butt if you dont have armor of earth.-- 15:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, this is false. Slayer does not kill you if you don't have armor of earth. You can put up IAU and use Death's Charge/Heart of Shadow when necessary. Shroud of Distress blocks most of his attacks that do 40-70 damage max. I've killed it many times with just Shroud of Distress and Shadow Form then Sliver Armor when it recharges. 10:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) SoS Ranger? I tried to SoS with my ranger, it worked. I tried both (rt and ranger)...well ranger can spam skills w/o possible energy problems...Maybe we could post this variant, i just used Gaze of Fury over Rupture and Spirit Rift as optional, if u r interested i can ping the code...Experience makes spirits energy cost 2-3 so u can spam ur dmg skill...Is just to extend the playable professions... Giuliokuro : Reason being the sos a rit is cause spawning give the spirits +health so that means sos can be a fall back tank or use the sos as a wall while he runs a way to drop aggro using a ranger would just mean the enemy would just have to look aat your spirits for them to die(im being over dramatic)giving you little chance to run away.-- 15:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Well...Spwning bonus is not so high and it always depends on the SoS...for exp people ranger is more recomended because of his higher offensive power(+energy = spirit rift spam and that can deal great damage). We can post the build and write the difference(and recomend the rt one for beginners...) Anyway ranger spirits gives you enough time to run away and you ll have more damage from EoE using ranger runes....Giuliokuro T3 can we get a more in-depth discription of the plains job cause even though you just say pop the reaper. your going to have to kill riders and thos 3 spanws of mind-blades that pop when killing them. or do we not kill them? : go to the monument. kill everything around it. first the wailing lords, then one banished riders and all its mindlade popups, then the next banished rider. do not kill the banished dream riders just off to the sides in that narrow strip of landing connecting the monument area to the rest of plains. they are needed for 4h. 10:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::don't kill all 3 spawns just glitch Gift X 15:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) LT Equipment Could someone add the LT equipment plz.. ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 20:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Did it, and before anyone cries, 105 hp is completely unnecessary and stupid. Falrach 10:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats not what I meant.. Dyou just need full blessed or other runes? ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 18:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Full Blessed. It makes it lots easier for emo since prot bond is triggered lots less then. Falrach 18:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tyvm! ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 8:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Vanguard Armor is where its at. Amethyst Sorrow 02:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) E/Me LT? I always use this, I don't see why it can't be a variant. As far as I'm concerned, its not that much harder. prof=e/me earthmagic=12+1+3 inspirationmagic=9 dominationmagic=9fleshauraof resolvechannelingempathyworryimagesarmor/build 20:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :well its only hard on the emo, because during UWG he has to spam hardcore because those vengefuls can hit pretty hard. and escort can be a little hard for new people. 02:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) EVAS its pro, better then all the optionals there tbh. Falrach 06:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :So anyone got a reason why it shouldn't be at LT bar? It keeps getting reverted when i put it there Falrach 15:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) E/Mo optional skill Hi all,i was thinking to fill the optional skill that E/Mo can have with a permanent skill that can help more..At this point i was thinking about HEAL PARTY.Heal party can help to maintain energy because it is a spammable skill seconds recharge without BU and it heal all team,in this case SS/SoS/LT and help LT to mitigate damage/help to survive.Dropping 1 point in energy storage,we can "upgrade" heal spells to 3+3=6 and heal party reach 48 points in heal without any kind of consumables.If we add a candy and the conset,we have 8 in heal prayers that is 54 heal on team every 2 seconds. IF we dont want loose 1 extra second and 1 hp extra from Ethere Renewal,we can drop 1 point of Prot Prayers and the resut is the same. In my opinion 50+ heal every 1.6-2 seconds can help a lot and dont cause problems with agro when we use infuse to heal party members. KEEP IN MIND THAT IS JUST AN OPINION, BE NICE WITH COMMENTS.Light Athena 11:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Heal party sucks....as you take ages to cast, heal is low and its a waste. You should take either, EVSS, YMLaD, Reverse Hex, Holy Veil, Asura Summon, Glyph of Concentration or Elly Lord. Falrach 11:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What?Age to cast?no..20% less from bu and 25% less from candy.Cap is 150% as wiki said,so they stack and you can cast HP in 1 sec.Light Athena 11:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Cap is 33% reduced so you cast in 1.33 sec, +0.75 aftercast till you can cast something else. The heal is very small, your LT shouldn't need heals and the others are infuseable. Falrach 13:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) R/A T4 why not. Falrach 09:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) where is new t way mist form i am from lod and my team and i did the new mist form what happen to it it worked 15 is all it took and i got a mini dhuum in only 5 runs :Say what?? New mist form? Mini dhumm has nothing to do with how good it is btw, just your luck. 09:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Build:Team - UW DLwaythere it is Falrach 14:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) LT question I got 2 questions about doing LT. First one is that sometimes few graspings and nigthmare comes from backward when I start to pull groups in lab. Does anyone know from where they came ? Second one is about first pull in vale, after i cross the bridge. I pull graspings and mindblades to the right in the corner between mountain and river. After main team kill skeletons and when i dc-ed back to the mindblades they usually start to scatter and this is game over. Is it my fault or rit's fault ? Do i need to pull them to the mountan side or river side ? Any tips here ? 11:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :On question one, they come from mnts entrance or somewhere around there, your rit and nec should kill em. and second....just do like they do in the vids and make sure the mindblades cant pass your right side after the dc. Also your rit must block them. Falrach 13:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) T4 How do you glitch skeles, it is not explained and there is no tutorial. Howe304 18:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Armour of earth It isn't needed on the T2 as its only use is to tank the slayer and if you have full blessed sigs and +10AL vs slashing you can tank him fine. I suggest taking Dark escape over it as even if your a bit iffy about dropping AoE or you dont want to buy a +10 vs slashing shield you can still tank him no trouble and it can save you atleast 1k per run on pcons ^.^ GenericName 00:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Most people who come here for builds are bad/noob and sometimes even die on the behes without armor of earth and if your good you can decide not to take it, but when starting it's really the best thing to use.Falrach 06:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Damage Ive got some questions about the kind of the damage that the foes deal in UW, whats the damage type of: graspings, aatxes, dead collectors/threshers, behemoths & the slayer? ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 7:58, Novembre 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lemme see, grasps deal slashing, aatxes too, collectors earth dmg, threshers and behemoths blunt and slayer slashing, atleast that's what i use against them.Falrach 14:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You're sure about the behe's and the threshers..? ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 20:14, Novembre 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Behes yes, threshers not sure but it's physical. Tbh I just use my +10/undead shield against them.Falrach 21:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Owkk, which inscription is +10^undead? Cant find it on wiki.. ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 22:25, Novembre 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Theres not a +10 vs undead inscription. It only comes on uninscrib shields. Life Guardian 22:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Owkk, are they expensive?^^ ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 22:56, Novembre 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::not sure...i just found em ^____^ Falrach 06:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: treshers and collectors deal slashing damage, thats what pvx told me :::::::::I guess PvX is wrong then..? ^^ ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 17:10, Novembre 2, 2010 (UTC) Solo Wastes Why dyou need Shadow of Haste for solo R/A wastes, for pulling its not necessary imo..(?) ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 15:11, Novembre 9, 2010 (UTC) :because you usually glitch some colds at quest point if your smart and you really gotta unglitch em fast as quest solo without pre aggro/FULL pcons comes close to suicide. You need to be on spawn point of 1st skellie before it spawns. Falrach 21:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont rly understand why you need Shadow of Haste for that, but nvm =P ,- [[User:Konschu|'Konschu']] 9:23, Novembre 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's easier, and saves you breaking your head on what to take instead then ^_____^ Also it's fun to glitch stuff with SoH Falrach 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) rename to ladway? ladway sounds so much proer. change lab tank to lad tank -- 04:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Credit to the autor. <- Rt/Me DWG for vale support So I've added a replacement bar for the SS necro; the DWG rit. In my opinion, this is, if played right, superiour to the SS bar for several reasons. For spikes in the labyrinth, an echoed DWG + Spirit Rift is way more dmg than Spiteful Spirit would do. During the escort quest, you can 'do your job' whereas an SS would be interrupted and has to deal with Hex Breaker. During valequest, SS is usually not very effective and has to deal dmg with Ancestor's Rage and Spirit Rift, which is alright, but the Rt/Me has 19 Channeling magic and the SS only 13:) Only tough part might be the wastes quest because you must stand in adjacent range, but if u do this fast, the dryders go poof! Leroylafontaine 22:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) BuH nerf Right someone tell me if this works without "By Ural's Hammer!"?--Lutzee 18:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey..update the bars, we got a nerf and a update..write the new bars without buh and add dervs variants ffs Intensity has changed with the nerf as well, been using "Glyph of Elemental Power" for more damage from Sliver any other replacements? 23:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC)